


nothing is like doing nothing with you

by poeticvelvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: b1tch me too the fvck, hyejoo is a little too in love with chaewon, this is full on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticvelvet/pseuds/poeticvelvet
Summary: hyejoo ultimately loses against chaewon in mario kart, even going as far placing last. but really, it isn't her fault the older girl is so damn gorgeous.or, instead of watching the tv screen like she should, hyejoo watches chaewon absolutely wreck her in mario kart.





	nothing is like doing nothing with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tiny line of an unreleased song called "nothing" by bruno major. enjoy this short fluffy goodness <3

the clicks of a pair of remote controllers and the soft revving of the air condition could be heard throughout the almost empty dorm. with the pitter patters of the rain against the curtain-covered windows and the smell of coffee wafting around the air, the rooms ambience could be considered relaxing, almost asmr-like even. the ones that lulls you to sleep on a stressful weekday or nights when the thoughts get too much.

it would've been the perfect rainy day to sleep in or watch movies. maybe even cuddle with a special someone as music plays in the background if you had one. it would've been the perfect opportunity to do all these things. except, the rooms atmosphere is broken by shrill shrieks and a (surprisingly) loud voice.

"HURRY UP PRINCESS BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE MY STREAK!"

seated on top of the living rooms carpet in front of the television are two figures wrapped in a large fluffy blanket. coffee cups long forgotten on the table and controllers in hand as bright colors flash onto the screen of the tv. while the blonde is extremely focused on the screen, caffeinated and her desire to win overpowering her, the taller black haired girl has long given up and has chosen instead to watch the tiny body pressed onto her front play.

fiddling with her controller as she pretends to still pay attention to the game (chaewon doesn't like it when she purposely loses against her. calls it gay cheating) hyejoo smiles endearingly at the scene in front of her: a tiny tongue peeking out of soft lips, cheeks puffed out of frustration, blonde hair mussed up from constant movement of her head, her shirt _(hey, isn't that the one i lost a week ago?)_ obviously way too big for her 5'2 body, and the television light beaming onto her features, illuminating her brown eyes and cute button nose. hyejoo thinks she fell even _more_ in love with her.

_and god, was she in love with this girl. _

her staring is cut off by the sound effects of princess peach crossing the finish line, the tv sporting a no. 1 on chaewon's side of the screen; her character however - bowser, finishes last. _huh, that's a first. _

the object of her affection suddenly unwraps the blanket around her, standing up to do a little victory dance around hyejoo's hunched figure.

"assaaaaaaa! i won again! take that hyejoo!" chaewon excitedly yells, waving her tiny fists in the air, giggling and all smiles, a sight hyejoo could never _ever_ grow tired of. she would lose time and time again if it meant always seeing the older girl this happy.

chuckling, hyejoo places both their controllers onto the sofa behind her then grabs the blonde's wrist, gently pulling her down to go back to their previous position. wrapping both arms around her small frame, she leans in to place a soft smiley peck against the older girl's cheeks, not in the mood to tease the girl like she usually would. "congrats, chae unnie." hyejoo whispers into her ear, snuggling her face into chaewon's nape and inhaling the girl's scent. heart giddy and trying to jump out of her chest as she tightens her hold around the blonde.

the older girl giggles from the contact, turning around to sneak her arms around the younger's waist as she returns the favor and pecks her nose. "how come you placed last?" another peck but now aimed to her lips then, "you always, at least when i beat your ass, place 2nd."

hyejoo shrugs, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. "was distracted," _watching you_ she continues in her head.

pulling back a little, chaewon narrows her eyes at the smiling face of the girl in front of her, raising an eyebrow to somehow intimidate the much scarier girl between them two. but who is she kidding, really. she's as intimidating as a growling puppy.

when hyejoo doesn't budge, she does the im-watching-you gesture and then dives in to bury her face into the crook of the taller girl's neck, biting her collarbone playfully, chuckling.

as they lay there, hyejoo's back resting against the sofa as she cradles chaewon's petite body (who bites her every 3 minutes just for the fun of it), the rain now reduced to small droplets every now and then, the faint scent of coffee still in the air, and the mario kart theme song playing in the background on top of everything, hyejoo thinks that she could relive this over and over again, as long as she had the girl in her arms by her side through every single second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: prsvelvet  
au acc: poeticveivet


End file.
